1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the recording of data onto optical media, and more particularly to a method for optimizing efficient use of optical media, and for optimizing recording efficiency through file linkage.
2. Description of the Related Art
When recording data to optical media, a user typically selects a plurality of files from a source or plurality of sources, identifies a target or destination optical media, and executes a recording function. The selected files can be of any type including audio files, video files, photographic files, data files, and the like. The recording function is typically executed by use of an optical media recording program which accomplishes such tasks as mapping out precise locations of source files, determining size of source files, mapping out a precise target destination for the selected files, calculating a theoretical transfer rate for reading the file from a source and recording the file to a destination, identifying those files that will be cached and those files that will be recorded directly from source to destination, performing necessary formatting as required, and burning the selected files to a destination optical media. Data can be recorded in one or more sessions to a single optical media.
Data recorded to optical media can be arranged, categorized, or structured as desired by use of one or more levels of directories, one or more levels of files or folders, and as many data files as desired within the constraints of the target media capacity. In some optical media recording programs, data structure is established for the target optical media with the design and construction of a data tree or hierarchy which, by way of example, may be a structure of directories or folders into which designated directories, folders, files, and the like are organized.
FIG. 1 shows a typical data tree 10 or structure populated with exemplary data files. Data tree 10 shows a directory called Movies 12 and a directory called Music 14. In the directory Movies 12, three subdirectories are shown entitled Movie116, Movie218, and Movie320. Each of the subdirectories Movie116, Movie218, and Movie320 are shown with files contained therein. In subdirectory Movie116, files Movie1.mpg 26, and Movie1-Soundtrack.mp328 are shown. Similarly, subdirectory Movie218 contains files Movie2.mpg 30 and Movie2-Soundtrack.mpg, and subdirectory Movie320 contains the file Movie3.mpg 34.
In directory Music 14, subdirectories Jazz 22 and Misc. 24 are shown. The subdirectory Jazz 22 is shown containing files Song1.mp336, Song2.mp338, and Song3.mp340. The subdirectory Misc. 24 contains Speech1.mp342 and Movie2-Soundtrack.mp344.
FIG. 1 shows a typical data tree 10 or hierarchical structure of data as might be constructed during the recording of data to an optical media, representing the structure and content of the data recorded to the optical media. As can be seen, the file Movie2-Soundtrack.mp3 is contained in the subdirectory Movie218 as well as the subdirectory Misc. 24. Some optical media recording programs will permit the same file to be recorded to different locations within the created structure and having the same file name in both locations, and some optical media recording programs will require the filename be changed. In either method of recording, the duplicate file is typically recorded to the target optical media twice as represented in FIG. 1.
Data tree 10 is a valuable organizing tool for large quantities of data such as can be recorded to optical media. While it may be desired to organize copies of the same file in multiple directories of the same media space, large files can rapidly consume available media space when the same file is recorded a plurality of times to the target or destination optical media. Further, recording multiple copies of a file to an optical media can exhaust or seriously degrade recording resources.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a more efficient method of recording data to optical media, and organizing the data recorded. The method should be configured to identify duplicate source files, and to structure destination optical media data and file systems for maximum utilization of available media space.